Beyblade: Projet Beystruction
by Misteria Hiwatari Uzumaki
Summary: C'est la fin du beyblade à cause d'un projet qui a débuté au Québec! Mais qui est cette gang qui résiste à ce carnage?
1. Narration

**_Cette fic n'a aucn rapport avec les épisodes de Beyblade (((fait que les personnages, tel que Kai n'apparaît!))), mais le jeu est le même._**

* * *

Narration:

À cause d'une simple province et d'un projet qui est appelle Beystruction, tout à dégénéré pour les beybladeurs! Tout a commence avec le gouvernement québécois qui ont refusé toutes activités de la part de la BBA. Ensuite, tout se déroula très rapidement à cause de Beystruction. Des beybladeurs fut capturer ou ils doivent même se battre pour être libérer et peu de temps après ce fut toutes les provinces et les pays qui suivit le rythme. Mais heureusement, un gang de Rebel reste toujours et l'aventure ce débute avec l'un d'entre eux, mais aucun d'eux ne se doutaient qu'un jour ils viendraient à former ce groupe de Rebel!


	2. Scène 1

Scène 1 

Des voiture de police poursuivre les beybladeurs dans les rues de la ville.

On tombe sur une poursuite. Loyd s'enfuis d'une voiture de police. Cul de sac! La voiture s'arrête et le haut-parleur projette ses mots: D'accord monsieur!

Posez votre lanceur, ripcord et toupie parterre très calmement et mettez les mains en l'aire

Loyd Sort son lanceur, insert sa ripcord à l'intérieur puis sort sa toupie et l'accroche à son lanceur

Le policier lui dit : veuillez le poser parterre!

Loyd répond : oui je vais le déposer en une seule pièce pour que vous ayez plus de temps pour me maîtrisé

Loyd se penche et près du sol tire sur sa ripcord et sa toupie fonce comme une balle sur le voiture en moins de 2sec la voiture est complètement gelé.

Loyd s'enfuit!

* * *

_Salut, c'est moi! Mais, encore, je remets cette fanfic sur ce site et je répète que cela **N**'a **PAS** rapport avec** QUOI QUE CE SOIT** avec l'émission de Beyblade! En tout cas, merci pour les reviews! Au revoir!_


	3. Scène 2

[Scène 2 

La caméra se promène un peu partout dans les rues et tombe sur un combat de beyblade.

Un beybladeur habiller comme un policier se bat contre Tia.

Le combat est très acharné. Tia est sur le bord de craquer mais elle doit résister sinon elle sera capturée comme des centaines d'autres avant elle.

Brooklyn : Alors tu te rends! Tu ne pourras rien contre les autorités du gouvernement!

Tia : Jamais! Brooklyn je ne comprends pas que tu sois de leur côté! Tu laisse tomber le beyblade pour toujours!

Brooklyn : Non je vais pouvoir le contrôler! Cryo Zeus ATTAQUE!!!

Tia : Firrangel esquive le!

Brooklyn : Tia, tu es à moi! Lazer Cryogénique!

Tia : NON!

Tia reçoit l'attaque directement sur elle. Sa toupie ressemble à un cube de glace. Elle ce réveil aussi tôt et elle s'exclame :

Tia : Firrangel! Fire Paradise!

Aussitôt le cube de glace s'évapora et on vit une toupie continuer de tourner et elle commença à s'embraser.

Brooklyn : Impossible! Personne n'a réussi à survivre à mon attaque. Cryo Zeus reviens!

La toupie de Brooklyn revient dans sa main et il s'enfuit. Firrangel MS redevient normal et s'arrête de tourner sur le sol. Tia ramasse sa toupie et se dépêche de déguerpir avant que d'autre n'arrive.


	4. Scene 3

[Scène 3 

Misao et Ty couraient dans une rue, poursuivis deux beybladers.

Ty : Misao, on se separe?

Misao: ok! voit Ty partir dans une ruelle et ensuite, se retourne pour voir les deux gars qui la poursuivait Enfin, de compte, c'était pas une bonne idée !!! se met a courir plus vite

Beyblader qui a gauche : Hey, attends!!! se tourne vers celui de droite, un peu en retrait Fox, le dark, dégrouille, t'es rien qu'un boulet!!!

Fox: Peut-être un boulet, mais plus intelligent pour remarquer que tu cours maintenant pour rien fut que la fille nous a laisse en plan !!!

Beyblader de gauche : se retourne et en voyant que Misao n'est plus la, se tourne vers celui de droite Tout ça, c'est encore ta faute!!! Et maintenant, on fait quoi voix ironiquement monsieur le génie ???

Fox en disant sarcastiquement : Monsieur le génie propose de retourner voir le patron et tout lui dire!!!

Beybladers de Gauche : Ouin!!! Je vais lui dire comment t'es un boulet et peut-être qu'il ne mettras plus avec toi!!! Niark!!!

Fox : Ca me feras le plus grand des bonheurs s'il ferait ça !!!

Beyblader de gauche : Le sentiment est partagé!!


	5. Scène 4

[scène 4 

_Retour en arrière. Le tout est filmé en noir et blanc._

_Loyd et Brooklyn s'amuse ensemble avec leurs toupies._

Loyd : Pas mal Brooklyn, tu t'es pas mal amélioré!

Brooklyn : Merci! Faut dire que j'avais un bon entraîneur!

Loyd : Allons c'est surtout que tu as d'énorme capacité au beyblade et que j'ai vu en toi toute la puissance pour devenir l'un des plus grand de notre époque!

Brooklyn : Arrête Loyd! Ma tête passera plus dans le cadre de la porte!

Loyd : D'accord! Bon suffit le petit entraînement. Faisons un vrai match!

Brooklyn : Quoi?! T'es sûr que je suis vraiment rendu au niveau?

Loyd : Pour le savoir, il suffit de l'essayer! Alors tu te donne à 100! Tu dois oublier que je suis ton entraîneur et ton meilleur ami! Sinon tu seras faible! Tu as bien compris?!

Brooklyn : Euh… Je crois que oui…

Loyd : Bien! Dans ce cas prépare-toi. Je ne te ferai aucun cadeau durant ce match! On va voir si tu as la capacité de réfléchir vite et de passer aux actes rapidement! Les réflexes d'un beybladeur, quoi.

Brooklyn : D'accord! J'essaierai de ne pas te décevoir!

Loyd : Ce n'est pas moi qui serai déçu, mais celui qui aura perdu s'il ne s'est pas totalement donné durant le combat!

Brooklyn : Alors on se le fait ce match?

Loyd : tien toi prêt! 3… 2… 1… GO!

_Nos 2 amis lancent leurs toupies dans le stadium._

_Le combat est violent. Les toupies s'entrechocs et des flammèches en émergent._

Loyd : Très bien… pour le moment tu résistes bien. Mais il y a une puissance que tu dois maintenant connaître. Tu devras sûrement l'affronter plusieurs fois mais sous des formes différentes et leur force sera tout aussi différente. J'espère que tu en auras une aussi. Cela t'aidera dans ta quête! Freezal! Dégage ta Force! L'élément de Glace pure! Aussi désertique qu'un désert brûlant! Ce gèle qui fait disparaître les espèces vivante incapable de s'adapter, comme les dinosaures! Freezal, Brise Glaciale!

_La toupie de Loyd produit un vent très glaciale qui produit un frima sur la surface du stadium qui rejoint la toupie de Brooklyn._

Brooklyn : MAIS… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!

Loyd : C'est de cela que je te parlais plusieurs des meilleurs peuvent faire des choses surprenantes dans ce genre… à plusieurs niveau d'efficacité, certes, mais parfois très différente.

Brooklyn : La glace est donc ta puissance…

Loyd : Pas exactement c'est l'élément de ma puissance! Ma puissance c'est Freezal.

Brooklyn : Freezal?!

Loyd : C'est un Phœnix de Glace. Il a toute la capacité d'un Phœnix et en plus il est d'un élément contraire à son origine. Alors il est invulnérable au feu, à la glace et à l'eau. C'est l'un des plus puissant dans l'ensemble des spectres. C'est le cousin de Dranzer, le Phœnix de Feu.

Brooklyn : Comment peut-on avoir ce genre de puissance?

Loyd : On ne peut pas l'avoir tant qu'il n'y a pas un de ses spectre qui juge bon de devenir ton allier.

Brooklyn : Alors il se peut que j'en ais jamais?

Loyd : C'est fort possible… c'est pourquoi tu dois apprendre à « dealer » contre ce genre de puissance! Ce sera ta dernière leçon!

Brooklyn : Mais ma toupie ce gèle… elle va s'arrêter à cause de sa!

Loyd : Tu oublies déjà tes anciennes leçons…

Brooklyn : Leçon #5 : La persévérance. Avec cette dernière presque tout devient possible tant que nous espérons pouvoir vaincre. Il faudrait que je puisse absorber ce gèle…

Loyd : Je ne devais pas t'aider… mais j'ai failli à mon propre règlement… Freezal annulation de l'attaque.

_Le frima disparu d'un coup sec._

Brooklyn : WOUA! Vraiment puissant!

Loyd : Impressionner son adversaire est une très bonne arme pour le déstabilisé! Leçon #1.

Brooklyn : Oui c'est vrai! Mais leçon #2 : être impressionner nous permet de reconsidéré notre style de jeu pour retourner la tactique contre lui-même!

Loyd : … Très bien.

Brooklyn : Allez! Double Brise Glaciale!

Loyd : Je vois que tu essais de faire une copie mais en modifiant sa puissance et son style… Freezal, Miroir de Glace.

_L'attaque de Brooklyn lui revient directement sur lui._

Brooklyn : Augmente la friction pour créé une chaleur et réduire la puissance de l'attaque!

Loyd : Excellente initiative!

_Une lumière commence à émettre du centre de la toupie de Brooklyn._

Loyd : Tiens je crois qu'une entité essais de se manifesté…

Brooklyn : Je ne comprends pas?!

Loyd : Regarde ta toupie.

Brooklyn : Elle a une lueur en son centre… c'est la première fois que je remarque ce phénomène…

Loyd : Tu as donc un spectre dans cette toupie qui était caché. Maintenant tu devrais la faire matérialiser avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais!

Brooklyn : J'aimerais bien mais comment dois-je m'y prendre?

Loyd : Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ça. Chacun à sa propre méthode pour permettre la matérialisation de son spectre.

Brooklyn : Hum… Spectre! Montre moi ta puissance et me permettre de vaincre mon maître! Que je devienne enfin un Beybladeur accompli et que je devienne l'un des meilleurs!

_Un faisceau de lumière jailli de la toupie et un spectre menaçant apparaît._

Loyd : Tu connais ce spectre?!

Brooklyn : Non, je n'en ai jamais vu auparavant.

Loyd : Moi je le connais… c'est Cryo Zeus. Le jumeau de Zeus qui a lui aussi acquis l'élément de la glace. Son élément primaire c'est le côté obscur des choses…

Brooklyn : Vraiment… dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à craindre de tes attaques de glaces!

Loyd : Possible… mais tu oublies que l'élément primaire de mon spectre est le feu.

Brooklyn : Ouep! On va voir ÇA! Cryo Zeus! Laser Cryogénique!

_La toupie devient d'un bleu glaciale et fonce comme un laser sur son adversaire créant sur son passage un amas de glace._

Loyd : Hum… Freezal! C'est le moment d'apparaître!

_Un majestueux Phoenix d'un blanc glacier apparaît._

Loyd : SKY ATTACK!

_Le Phoenix devient rouge-orangé et des flammes le recouvre et fonce droit sur Cryo Zeus._

_Les deux toupies se rencontrèrent et détruisirent le stadium et projeta leur maître sur les parois de la pièce. Loyd et Brooklyn se réveille quelques instants plus tard et s'aperçoivent que leurs toupies sont arrêtées._

Loyd : C'est excellent! Ta formation est complétée, maintenant. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux!

Brooklyn : Bien. On se retrouvera dans un temps rapproché!

Loyd : Je l'espère.


	6. Scène 5

[scène 5 

_ Nous nous retrouvons avec Loyd qui s'est réfugié dans l'ancien repère où il avait entraîné Brooklyn._

Loyd : Tout est aussi détruit lorsqu'on s'est quitté il y a déjà 2 ans…

Brooklyn : Oui, et je tiens toujours ce que je t'avais dit il y a 2 ans : « On se retrouvera dans un temps rapproché. » Bon, pas aussi rapproché que je l'aurais voulu, mais maintenant, nous y sommes enfin!

Loyd : Je suis surpris de voir que tu as réussi à t'échapper du gouvernement.

Brooklyn : Remarque, que je n'y suis jamais opposé comme tu l'as fait! Je suis ici pour te battre et t'amener en tôle!

Loyd : Bonne chance!

Brooklyn : Je suis bien plus fort lors de notre dernière rencontre!

Loyd : Ne crois-tu pas que je me suis amélioré moi aussi pendant ses 2 dernières années j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et à améliorer. Toi aussi d'ailleurs… nous sommes toujours obliger de nous améliorer.

Brooklyn : Je ne suis pas venu pour une leçon…

Loyd : Je sais très bien! À cause de toi notre clan est dissout! Tia a disparu… je tente en vain de la retrouver mais je ne peux pas… nous sommes tous poursuivis sauf toi bien sûr…

Brooklyn : J'ai eu l'honneur de me battre contre elle tout à l'heure. Il faut dire qu'elle a été très bien entraînée, elle aussi.

Loyd : Mieux que toi, je le crains…

Brooklyn : Elle a usé uniquement de la leçon #1… sûrement la seule leçon qu'elle se souvienne!

Loyd : Tu fais erreur! Rappelle-toi que ta plus grande faiblesse résulte et résultera toujours dans la leçon #1… Elle a appris cela depuis le temps que nous formions le clan. C'est la meilleure observatrice que je connaisse, pas étonnant que tu n'as pas pu la battre!

Brooklyn : Je l'avais presque… il ne restait que 2 seconde et elle était faite!

Loyd : Mais elle a réussi à te battre quand même! Sa détermination est beaucoup plus grande que ta soif de puissance. Tu te rappelles, j'espère, qu'elle a toujours eu un faible pour nous tous.

Brooklyn : oui et j'ai toujours refusé cela.

Loyd : Remarque que si elle n'avait pas ce petit quelque chose, son spectre Firrangel ne serait jamais à ses côtés! Firrangel… (_D'un aire pensif et passionné_) … Puissance de la lumière et de l'amour. Feu sacré comme élément… une véritable mine de pouvoir! Seule Tia peut avoir et se servir d'une telle puissance. Toi tu n'auras jamais rien de ce genre. J'ai malgré moi entraîner le pire beybladeur… tu avais un don mais j'ignorais que tu deviendrais aussi mauvais… avide de puissance.

Brooklyn : Ne me parle pas ainsi! Tia n'est rien pour moi.

Loyd : Allons rends-toi à l'évidence! Tu dois user de ma leçon que je t'avais fait il y a 2 ans avant qu'on se quitte pour de bon, pour pouvoir l'affronté et la battre! Mais tu as feint durant les dernières secondes du combats… c'est pour sa que Firrangel a réussi à se déprendre.

Brooklyn : Arrête!!! Elle a toujours préféré le plus puissant d'entre nous…

Loyd : à ta place je n'en serais pas si certain… Personne ne peut aimer son prof de beyblade car nous sommes soumis à sa volonté durant ses cours et ça fausserait la formation…

Brooklyn : Je ne te crois pas!

Loyd : Dommage! Elle croit que je suis rendu de ton côté… elle croit que je vais essayer de l'arrêter. Il me serait possible de tous vous arrêtez… mais seulement à ceux que j'ai montré le beyblade… mais je ne crois pas qu'il serait dans mon avantage de le faire… je préfère que le beyblade survive plutôt qu'il meurt! Grâce à toi, le beyblade se meurt et rapidement en plus! Bientôt! Il n'aura plus de beyblade et tu seras bien en peine. Lorsque je ne serai plus là pour te confronter.

Brooklyn : Que veux-tu dire par là?!

Loyd : Que je mourrai plutôt que de me laisser capturer! Je donnerai ma vie durant mon dernier combat si jamais je devrais perdre! Le sacrifice d'une vie pour rendre la liberté au beyblade! Une chose que tu ne comprendras pas de si tôt! Mon dernier combat dans ce monde sera dans une arène à la vue de tous! Tout le monde sera rivé sur leur écran de télé et regarderons la fin ou le relancement du beyblade dans un combat impitoyable où seul un survivant gagnera! Je te jure sur Freezal que ce jour viendra et très bientôt! J'espère seulement que tu te seras résigné de notre côté avant que ce combat ce produise et se fasse entre nous! Tia et bien d'autre en seraient très déçus et attristés de la fin de ce combat.

Brooklyn : Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il y aura un combat télévisé pour marquer la fin du beyblade dans le monde?

Loyd : Je le sais, c'est tout. Moi et Freezal ne faisons qu'un. Une autre chose que tu ne comprendras pas tout de suite! Probablement ta véritable dernière leçon. Bonjour Tia…

Brooklyn : Tia?!

_Brooklyn se retourne vers la porte par laquelle il était rentré pour essayer d'apercevoir Tia entrer. Personne ne franchit la porte. Pendant ce temps Loyd s'enfuit par une porte de secours arraché._


End file.
